Startling Real
by Double Spoiler
Summary: It wasn't that he didn't believe in magic. The whole of Egypt's history could be summed up as "Magical and extrodinarily different." Yet he wasn't sure if the woman before him was a dream or reality.


I was actually considering not posting this. But I figured; why not?

I realize that my way of writing Yukari and Yuyuko may not be to your standards. But I've come to realize that lots of characters from Touhou are molded by the fans persective of them. Flandre is a perfect example.

**Disclaimer:** I've made it a point that I don't own Hetalia. Neither do I own the Touhou Project, that belongs to ZUN.

* * *

Although nothing in his room changed - nothing was removed, nothing was moved, nothing was added - the loud, ear-ringing tearing sound that shot through the air was very noticeable.

Egypt, awoken, kept his eyes closed, looking through his eyelashes, at least _trying_ to seem asleep still, to try andf see what was happening. And, even through the lashes, he could see this scene perfectly.

Literally, a giant rip in the air hung in front of him, dark black with rather demonic eyes staring at him, unblinking and unnerving. Out stepped a tall, elegant woman of fair, fair skin, something similar to a portrait with a ghost suppositionally in ift. Golden hair, down to her back, that looked recently brushed, with a bonnet-like hat sitting on her head - or maybe he'd describe it as a mob cap? Who knew, he wasn't too familiar with it -, a thin red ribbon running through it. On her pale face, a small, curved smile, matched with topaz eyes. She had on a white dress, with the strangest additions to it, such as the purple robe-like garment over the front of the dress. Egypt couldn't quite describe it. More red strings, more stitch work, which simply looked _flawless._ Her hands, bare and bony, somehow looked so inviting. Egypt would've loved to hold her hand, to cause a clash between her pale, ghostly skin and his tanned, light brown skin. It would look so lovely. In those hands was an umbrella, folded shut, something very ideal to have with you in Cairo.

She approached his bed, staring down at his 'sleeping' form with gentle, motherly eyes. But, a certain cold smile played on her lips, as if she didn't care for the sight before her. Egypt wasn't an idiot, he could tell that, no matter how pretty her face was, or how gently she would then speak, she had dark intentions, whatever they may be. She kneeled down, resting the umbrella against the bedside table. With one finger, she caressed the Egyptian's cheek, dragging her nail rather roughly along his cheek.

He wasn't one to crush on someone easily, but he was _really_ concerned if he was blushing. The small scrape being placed along his cheek was distracting him, the red mark being left behind on usually flawless looking tanned skin.

That black and red tear in the air suddenly was pulled up again. Not to far from the middle of Egypt's bedcovers, but it was slowly being pulled up over him, as if to cover a blanket over him. Before the woman could cover him, a low hum suddenly started, causing her to stop, let go of the 'blanket', letting it disappear.

She looked up, a displeased frown on her face, almost sad or disappointed. She stared at the wall behind Egypt, obviously where he could not see. She let out a small sigh, and began speaking, an unknown accent thick as molasses in her words, "Yuyuko, I'm _busy_."

The woman, presumably Yuyuko, spoke, her own words pouring from her lips in an accent that Egypt couldn't recognize, a wary and concerned tone tied with her, "Yukari, it's dangerous to pass through to this world. Trying to take this boy with you to the boundaries of Gensokyo, no less. These humans are much more frightful and paranoid when other humans go missing."

This lovely lady was named Yukari? The sound of these names made the Egyptian think of Japan. But their accents sounded nothing like a Japanese accent. Yukari spoke again, "It's just an experimental taste! I'll test if he's able enough, if not, I'll just…" She thought for a moment, worry starting to churn in Egypt stomach, "… I don't know, quickly kill him or something. I'm not making a habit of eating humans from here-"

"This boy isn't human, though," Yuyuko said, "He's a completely different kind of creature. There are other kinds of 'humans' like this in his world. It's not quite like an immortal, even though they are immortal, but they defiantly function like a human being." She gave out a small sigh. "His death will cause panic. Please, Yukari, this isn't Gensokyo. Don't cause trouble here."

Yukari gave a small, mischievous grin, full of either playfulness or dark intentions. "But, Yuyuko, come here and _look at him._ He's practically to _die _for."

Yuyuko had decided to go over to Yukari. But, Egypt noticed she didn't walk around his bed. She _floated_ through his bed. That's when he noticed that, at the bottom of her long robe, there were no feet on the floor. She had no legs, just a floating ghost. Her maroon eyes looked down at the Egyptian, giving him a feeling of discomfort. If he couldn't sense paranormal activity with Yukari here, this Yuyuko woman was defiantly not human. Such power was radiating off her, in the sense of paranormal and ghost power. Egypt was quite scared…"He is rather cute, yes," Yuyuko said, "And he looks quite strong. If not that, he's defiantly wise in one thing or another, I can just tell-"

"Probably young and pure, as well, a fresh body and mind." The blonde woman replied, looking over at the red haired friend of hers. "So pleasing to corrupt pure people-"

"Yukari," Yuyuko interrupted, "This boy isn't pure or young. He's thousands of years old, probably either about as old as you, but maybe possibly younger or older. The immortals here are all like this; they appear young, but I can assure you that their souls, bodies and minds are not pure, young, or fresh."

Yukari's smile faded, back to a let down frown. "Yuyuko, I'm _bored and somewhat starved._ If we can find scum here, that'll do. But this boy, _please,_ first one I found, and I'm lucky he looks promising. If there are people here like the moon princess in that mansion place, then I'm sure real humans will not know his disappearance-"

This was it. He had to scare _them_ this time. Egypt shot open his eyes and sat up straight, staring over at the two women with an intense-yet-somehow-bored stare. Both of the women, startled, simply stared back at the boy, their expressions shocked while his indifferent.

Yuyuko suddenly disappeared, the humming gone, her fading from view, possibly to save herself. The other two stared at each other, Yukari with an "I've-been-caught" stare, Egypt with his blank stare.

"When'd you wake up?" Yukari asked.

Egypt blinked. He didn't speak, like usual, just pointed at the blonde, and then pointed down at the floor.

Charades? Good lord, Yukari didn't have time for this. "When… I first came in?"

The Egyptian nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Yukari said, "Is that true, now? You're not some generic human? Then what are you, then?"

The words then flowed straight from Egypt's mouth, no difficulty, no stumbling, something that was an odd trait about him when he did speak. "My name is Gupta Muhammad Hassan, usually either called by my first name or by my country, Egypt. I don't talk that much, for I think silence is golden, and I follow that rule very strictly. Speaking is almost useless to me, for talking with your hands can be much more efficient. I am the embodiment of all things from my country, which is Egypt, ever since my mother, most commonly known as Ancient Egypt, passed away and I took control. I have been around since the very first days of old empires, such as Mesopotamia and Ancient China, and I grew up around the time of a younger Greece and my other relatives, mostly cousins. I became apart of the Ottoman Empire much later on, ruled by a good friend of mine, Turkey. I'm not quite sure what the point of my existence is, or why nations have immortals representing their country. However, I am very grateful I exist, for I am able to represent my nation and showcase it in a truthful, proper manner."

Yukari stared at him, all the unknown nations such as "Greece" and "China" being mentioned. The only places she truthfully knew were Gensokyo and the boundaries between said place. The closest she got to China was that guardian in front of those Scarlet Devils. Standing up, and taking the umbrella with her, she said, "Quite the fool I am, trying to devour a nation…" She chuckled, tapping Egypt's chin with the umbrella tip. He swatted it away. "My apologies, _Egypt_, for disrupting your sleep. Did you know I'm quite a fan of sleeping too?"

Egypt shook his head, returning to the silence he praised so much.

"I do. It's relaxing, is it not? I can create so many things in my dreams, wether they make me feel at peace or a sudden adrenaline rush. Dreams are so lovely."

Yukari suddenly took a swing at him, with the umbrella, aiming to smack Egypt straight across the head. Egypt pulled his hand out from under is pillow, pulling out the pistol hidden underneath, pulling the trigger instantly, firing at the woman point blank.

He lay on his back, holding the weapon straight at the ceiling. The boy, soaked in a sweat, eyes wide open, stared up at the bullet hole in the ceiling, lined up straight with his gun. He sat up, looking around, trying to find sight of the beauty who had tried to then kill him. Yukari was nowhere in sight. Yukari was gone.

Breathing heavily, Egypt ran a hand through his short hair, trying to make sense of the scene before.

Was that a dream or disturbing reality?

* * *

My headcanon for Egypt is that he keeps a gun close to his bed, and that he's worried of people breaking into his house. Hence why he didn't lash out when Yukari appeared; she was right infront of him, he could see the threat.


End file.
